peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 December 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-12-03 ;Comments *Six tracks from the forthcoming Clash LP 'London Calling' are in the show. Despite indicating that he is only allowed to play these six tracks this week, by Thursday's show (05 December 1979) the embargo seems to have been lifted. *The John Peel roadshow did its pentultimate pre-Christmas gig over the weekend in Norwich. *Mike Read can be heard in the background in the studio. *Peel says he found some time to watch television over the weekend and states that Natalia from 'Secret Army' (played by actress Juliet Hammond) is his new tv favourite. *Plays Siouxsie & The Banshees track for a young lady who attended his gig at Liverpool University a couple of weeks before, who kissed him on his bald spot and has now written. *The artist known as Honey Bane (ex-Fatal Microbes) has been in touch, asking if Peel can help her recruit a band for a tour. *Peel starts playing the b-side of the debut Delta 5 single before realising and flipping it over. He blames the lack of markings on the label. *He reads out a trail for tomorrow evening's 'Personal Call' (with "Simon Beast, OBE") which features the Barron Knights. Sessions *Jam #3. Repeat of session, recorded 29-10-1979, first broadcast 05 November 1979. Released on 'The Jam At The BBC' (Polydor, 2002). Tracklisting :JP: "Evening, pals of mine. This is that rare and terrible thing, a programme without the Beat or the Undertones. But I can offer you a session from the Jam, six tracks from the forthcoming 'London Calling' LP by the Clash and various works by former Sex Pistols. A pretty neat programme, I think you'll agree. Incidentally, I was lying about the Undertones." *Undertones: Listening In (LP - The Undertones) Sire *Clash: Armagideon Time (b-side 'London Calling' 7") CBS :JP: "Very partial to that indeed." *Jam: Saturday's Kids (session) *Cairo: I Like Bluebeat (7") Absurd *Muhammed Al-Ezabi: عيون بهية (short extract) *Noise Toys: Pocket Money (split 7" with Arthur 2 Stroke) Anti-Pop Entertainmenterama *Passions: Hunted (7") Fiction *N***** Kojak: Penitentiary (single) N***** KojakNot the actual label name, but Fandom rules forbids using the uncensored word. :JP: "This next is from an EP from a band called Wasteland... They put my name on the little sleeve because they felt that if they did this, I'd play their record. They're right." *Wasteland: Ono ('Want Not' 7" EP) Ellie Jay :JP: "Mummy, wasn't there once a group called the something Ono band? Yes Darrell, there was." *Plastic Ono Band: Cold Turkey (7") Apple *Jam: Thick As Thieves (session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Mittageisen (7") Polydor *Clash: Hateful (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *Clash: Rudie Can't Fail (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *Sid Vicious: Stepping Stone (LP - Sid Sings) Virgin *Public Image Ltd: The Suit (3x12” – Metal Box) Virgin *Greedies: A Merry Jingle (7") Vertigo *Fragments: Nutbush City Limits (7") Shattered (tape flip during track) *Prince Far I: Red Sea (7") Cry Tuff *Peter & The Test Tube Babies: Elvis Is Dead (LP - Vaultage 78 - Two Sides Of Brighton) Attrix *Jam: The Eton Rifles (session) :JP: "I must admit that I thought that was going to get to number one. It never did, more's the pity, but their best to date." *Screamin' Jay Hawkins: I Put A Spell On You (LP - At Home With) Epic :JP: "I remember hearing that on the radio when I was a kid myself. Frankly, life was never the same after that." *Clash: Clampdown (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *Clash: The Guns Of Brixton (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *Delta 5: Mind Your Own Business (7") Rough Trade *Slim Smith: Zip-A-Di-Do-Da (7") *Jam: When You're Young (session) *Fall: Your Heart Out (LP - Dragnet) Step Forward *Five Hand Reel: I'll Lay You Down (LP - A Bunch of Fives) Topic *Clash: I'm Not Down (2xLP – London Calling) CBS *Clash: Revolution Rock (2xLP – London Calling) CBS :JP: "I won't be able to play any more tracks from the LP during the rest of the week because we only got these six 'London Calling' tracks on condition that we didn't play any more. The reasons for this are a bit complex, I don't fully understand them myself, but they exist. I hope you've enjoyed hearing these six and I shall certainly start playing the thing to death next week." *Buzzards: Sweet Dreams Little One (LP - Jellied Eels To Record Deals) Chrysalis News at midnight read by Richard Clegg. File ;Name *1) John Peel 1979-12-03.mp3 *2) 1979-12-03 John Peel Radio 1 DB133+DB134.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:04.27 *2) 02:01:47 ;Other *1) File created from T188 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango *2) Created from DB133 and DB134 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *1) Mooo / file - (login required) *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Available online